1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor for detecting the boundary of an object displayed in a digital image, such as a photograph or a video image.
The image processing apparatus obtains a contour image of the object based upon the boundary information of the detected object. Further, a mask image of the object may be formed, and the object may be edited for "cut & paint" modification on the basis of the mask image. The color of the object may also be altered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A part of a digital image, such as an object displayed in a photograph or a video image may be cut out of the total image for use in image edits.
In one known technique, an enlarged object is displayed, and the object is traced using straight lines and curves to cut the portion of the image containing the object. When the object to be cut is large or complicated, however, this technique requires intricate processing to cut the portion of the image containing the object.
There are two methods for cutting large or complicated objects. First, an image area having one color may be designated, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 62-198968. Second, differential processing may be used to cut the edges, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 62-219179.
The first method can only be used for special objects with substantially uniform colors, and will not work on ordinary objects in which light reflection and color variation due to texture are present.
In the second method, an extracted edge is frequently expressed by a closed loop. Further, since noise and texture are picked up with the edge, intricate post processing is required.